<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I am not the same person anymore by Marmar49004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584268">I am not the same person anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmar49004/pseuds/Marmar49004'>Marmar49004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmar49004/pseuds/Marmar49004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Josie is back to normal and not dark Josie anymore. Josie couldn't face the people at the school anymore. Josie couldn't even speak to her father or Lizzie and not Hope so Josie leaves her powers. Books a flight to England and leaves her life behind. What will happen 6 years later when she is found</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Jade &amp; Penelope Park, Jed &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am new to this so sorry for any misspelling or grammar mistakes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6 Years Later</p><p>Josie Saltzman’s POV</p><p> I waited patiently at the coffee shop that Blake and I usually meet every morning. The waiter brought me my coffee and I smiled up at him and thanked him before taking a sip and then eating one of the biscuits. I looked around at the coffee shop and then I saw my boyfriend walking into the coffee shop with a smile on his face. I smiled back and he walked over and kissed me on the cheek before sitting himself down on the chair across from me.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning my love, did you sleep well?” Blake asked and leaned over and held Josie's hand. “ Hello babe, I slept well. Has the hospital been hectic?” Josie asked. “ yes it's been a hectic week baby but times like this make it worth it,” Blake said. Blake and I enjoyed the morning talking and catching up. I have been busy this week teaching and Blake has been stuck at the hospital. It was nice and calm after breakfast and we went for a walk. Blake and I have been dating for two years and they have been amazing. Blake makes me feel loved by his family. Amazingly, we have a family dinner with them every week. I finally found my place and I got my dream job. I am a kindergarten teacher and I also teach special needs. Blake’s job is he is a surgeon at the hospital.</p><p>Tomorrow Blake and I get on a flight to head back home cause Blake wants to see where I grew up. I am excited to show Blake around mystic falls but I don't want to go back because I left them. I left my whole life and my family but I have Blake now and his family is amazing. I think I could be happy with Blake and have a future with him.</p><p>I am driving right now to go get groceries and I am singing my heart's content to hamilton. I heard my phone and checked it and it is a text from Blake saying that he loves me so I answered it saying I love him too  I am parked at a stoplight then I hear tire screeching and look up to see a semi-truck heading for me I close my eyes and then a sharp pain and then DARKNESS.</p><p>No one's point of view</p><p>Josie's car was crushed. The semi-truck driver was arrested for intoxicated driving. Josie was lucky to even be alive when paramedics got there. They had to cut open Josie's car door and pulled her out. Then started to try and find a pulse when they did find it they got her on a gurney and got her in the ambulance. She was impaled by metal in the leg and lower rib cage and right shoulder everyone was shocked she was still alive with this much blood loss they called ahead saying “we have a twenty-two-year-old car crash still alive but weak vitals need immediate surgery and blood transfusion”. </p><p>Blake was one of the surgeons on the call for Josie that night. When he saw Josie be rolled in on the gurney he couldn't believe it was his girlfriend he started to freak out first he called his family and informed them then he went into Josie's file. Blake found her family's contact information and dialed her father and mother and informed them of what happened. He said they should get here as soon as possible he doesn't know how well this is gonna end then he receives a call from Josie's dad's number so he answers it and it is a girl voice frantically crying asking if Josie is gonna make it but before he could answer her was called in to perform surgery.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie's point of view</p><p>Tonight is family game night hope and I am a team against my mom and dad. We were playing a monopoly game when my dad got a call and picked up and I could tell in his expression that it was bad then he took my mom with him into the kitchen to talk and I heard my mom was crying. “ Lizzie you should probably go see what that is. It doesn't sound good,'' Hope said. So I stood up and walked over to my parents and they told me Josie was in a car crash and might not make it I mean we didn't even know where she was and now I might lose her so I borrowed my dad's phone and called the doctor who said he couldn't talk right now he had to go do surgery and I just broke down sobbing and hope ran into the kitchen and held me as I cried hope was my best friend and always there for me.</p><p> </p><p>Hopes point of view</p><p>I held Lizzie until she fell asleep when we got her upstairs tucked away in her bed and said goodnight to Alaric and caroline and I just was left thinking the girl who I couldn't save in time and ran away cause of me was in a car accident and was in bad shape and Lizzie is devastated Josie the sweet girl who went through shit is now in surgery fighting for her life because of a stupid drunk truck driver Josie my Josie the girl I have had a crush on since I was 14 the girl I love my girl so I pull out my phone and book a flight for the whole family for tomorrow. I should have kept searching for Josie. </p><p>Blakes point of view</p><p> </p><p>I finished surgery on Josie. Her shoulder was an easy repair but her rib cage wasn't as easy and we still don't know if Josie will be able to walk on her leg. I have been sitting by her bedside since surgery was over. I can't leave her side. I love her. I was gonna propose to her in her hometown and now she is unconscious next to me in an induced coma. I am gonna call her father and tell him everything that is happening. “ Hello sir, I wanted to call you and tell you how Josie's surgery went,” Blake said. “May I ask how you know my daughter,” Alaric asked.<br/>  “ Josie is my girlfriend sir we have been dating for two years and I was one of her surgeons also,” Blake said. “ Thank you for everything and for being there for her when I and my family weren't there for her,” Alaric said. “ she is in a coma right now she is all fixed up we aren't sure she can walk but with lots of physical therapy, she should be good as new I love her and I am gonna do all I can for you guys and Josie to feel just at home here when y'all come here to see Josie,” Blake said. “ My family and I will be flying out there earlier today. We have a hotel already booked but we are excited to meet you soon. Our Josie's boyfriend had a good day. I will call you later when we have landed,” Alaric said then hung up.</p><p>Caroline's point of view</p><p>Alaric got off the phone with a smile on his face “Josie is okay baby she hasn't been alone all these years she has a boyfriend who was also her surgeon she is okay” Alaric said as crying I get off the bed and walk over to Ric and hugging him and whispered into his ear “we are gonna get our baby girl back and we will make it right sweetie I love you Ric” Caroline said. I left Alaric to go and check on Lizzie last night was hard for her I walked in and saw an asleep Lizzie she walked over and sat next to Lizzie on her bed and started to wake Lizzie up “Lizzie baby wake up” Caroline said Lizzie rolled over and looked up at her mom “ Josie is all healthy baby she is in a coma right now but she is fine we are gonna fly out today okay” Caroline said. “Mom I am excited to see jo what if she doesn't want to see us I mean she left mom and it's been six years it's my fault I was selfish mom she needed me and I wasn't there for her,” Lizzie said. “Then I guess we are gonna have to make it up to her baby,” Caroline said. “ I am gonna go wake up, hope mom,” Lizzie says and then runs out.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie's point of view</p><p>I ran out of my room and ran into hopes room and jumped on her bed “ wake up bitch” Lizzie said with love “ thanks Lizzie love you too” hope said “ hope you know I love you but good news we are going today to see Josie today and I am gonna be the best twin ever” Lizzie said “ Liz that's great I am gonna fix my relationship with Josie i think we could work this time Liz me and Jo could date” hope said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hopes point of view</p><p> We all woke up, packed our bags and texted mg everything he needed to take care of Marley, our golden retriever puppy, then we drove to the airport. We got on the plane at five am and me and Lizzie were so excited to see Josie when we landed we got some food in the airport and then called for an uber. We went to our hotel first and dropped off our bags and we got changed ric kept pacing around the hotel room and so me and lizzie went through the door that separates our hotel rooms and lizzie pulled me in for a hug we  went downstairs and got in a uber to the hospital when we got to the hospital we were greeted by nurses who escorted us to the waiting room.</p><p> </p><p>Josie's point of view</p><p>I open my eyes and i am looking in the mirror i am in a WEDDING DRESS and i am smiling i see my dad he kisses me on the cheek and say “i always knew you guys would end up together” which confuses me who could i be marrying  we start walking through double doors and then i see my mom she hands me my bouquet and kisses me on the cheek my dad and i start walking down the aisle and i see lizzie smiling as my maid of honor penelope is also a bridesmaid and then i am right there at the altar and i turn and see its ( i wake up) HOPE</p><p> </p><p>Blakes point of view</p><p>I was sitting in Josie's room when she kept saying the name hope in her sleep and then she woke up and just kept saying hope. Then a nurse came in and told me Josie's family was here so i went out to update them on how she is doing. I walked out greeted by her father. I was guessing “ hello sir i am blake the guy you talked to on the phone” i said. “ nice to meet you son thank you for everything that you have done for me and my family and especially josie” alaric said.<br/>“ Quick question, are any of you guys named Hope?” Blake asked “ my name is Hope, why does it matter” hope asks. “ Well josie my girlfriend has been asking for you the whole time she's been in a coma and she just is in there why don't you go see her first” blake said and hope walked into josie's room.</p><p> </p><p>Hopes point of view</p><p>I walk into josie's room and she is sitting up looking freaked out so i run over to josie and grab her hand “jo hey i am here okay nothing i gonna happen just look at me” hope says. Josie turns to hope and looks into her eyes like she was searching for an answer. “  hope I missed you so much,” Josie says as she starts to tear up. “Hey it's okay i missed you so much josie truth is when i heard what happened to you i felt my heart break” hope said as she wiped josie's tears. “ hope I am so sorry for leaving and using the dark magic. I regret it every day for leaving yall” josie cried. “ hey hey baby its okay jo i promise we are here for you and dont hate you for anything” hope said.“  hope I can't feel my legs and I don't know what to do,” Josie said, starting to freak out and her heart starting to spike, nurses rushed in and hope got out of the way as they sedated Josie and she was asleep again. “ Why did yall do that,” Hope yelled at the nurses. “JOSIE” Hope yells as she is escorted out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Blakes point of view</p><p>I see hope being escorted and rushed into Josie's room to see she is sedated again. “ Why did you sedate her again?” Blake said. “ Sir her heart spiked. We had to because she couldn't  breathe very well,” the nurse said. Blake rushes out to hope and tries to talk to her. “ Hope what happened is why Josie started to freak out” Blake asked. “ she said she couldn't feel her legs or below her waist” Hope said, shaking. “ I will go run tests okay i will check on josie's health go talk to josie's family please and fill them in” blake said. I ran down the hall to josies files and read through them then i called a doctor in ireland who specializes on paralized situations. He told me that her nerves might not have been saved and fixed from the surgery so she could have permanent nerve damage. </p><p>Hopes point of view<br/>I ran over to Caroline. She had already stood up and opened and I ran into her open arms and just sobbed. Caroline pulled her down with her onto the couch and she just held her until hope stopped crying. “ hope baby will tell us what is making you so sad,'' Caroline asked. '' Josie just kept apologizing and then she said she missed me and then she started crying then she started to freak out cause she couldn't feel her legs'' hope said. “ caroline i think we need to take her to the mystic falls hospital. They would have supernatural help and healing. She could be helped by people we trust i just don't like this” alaric said and looked at caroline pleading. “Mom I really think it's safer. I just want her back home with us. It is that so bad i mean she is in pain we can help her heal” lizzie said with tears in her eyes. “ we will move her to mystic falls okay i will call some people and pull some strings and get her flown home” caroline said as she walked off on a phone call.</p><p> </p><p>Blakes point of view</p><p>I was calling nurses when i got a call from my boss “ hello sir” blake said “ blake mrs.saltzman will me move to another hospital as the family has asked for i am sorry but you are relieved of this patient” his boss said. “ But sir, that's my girlfriend please” Blake pleaded. “ end of conversation boy” his boss said sternly then hung up. Blake runs out of his office and slams the door and sees hope talking to lizzie and runs up to hope and slaps her “ what did you do bitch why are you guys taking my girlfriend away i was here when you weren't '' blake yelled.  In hopes face when alaric came and pulled blake off of hope “ no one fucking messes with my family son” alaric said then punches blake square in the face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am so sorry i am been Missing in action but high school started back up and i have been super busy so i am gonna try to post a chapter every week now if i can</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie's point of view</p><p> </p><p>I saw hope and then it all went dark but when I opened my eyes I was back at the school I got out of my bed and walked over to the mirror and it was back I was dark Josie again I started to cry I couldn't be I got rid of my powers for this reason I was a monster again my mom and dad wouldn't want me any more i would just be another messed up Saltzman to all the students and Landon would understand why he chose hope over me because I am not enough for anyone and hope would just choose Landon again Penelope was right for leaving me and I am just a messed up person who was better if I had just died. I left my dorm room and as I am running through the halls dead bodies are lying all on the hallway floor I ran even faster when I got to the old mill I saw hope who had my dads crossbow aimed at me and she said “ you deserve this you heartless beast” and she shot and I fell in pain to the ground the girl I have had a crush on and was my best friend just shot me and I am bleeding out right now she shot again and it's black once more. This time when I wake up it is 8-year-old Hope and 7 years old me. We are in the garden talking and picking flowers while hope draws the flowers we pick “ Josie you're my best friend” hope says ten gives me a side hug. And then darkness and nothing else happens. I am just in darkness and I am getting rather sleepy so I let it take over me.</p><p> </p><p>Blakes point of view</p><p>I am sorry for my actions sir just you aren't even talking to me about taking her away she is my girlfriend. “ I am not asking for your opinion son because I know what is best for my daughter and I have doctors in our town who can help her so we are taking her with us and you can come and visit if you want but just give us a month and then you can come visit” alaric said. Yes sir I can do that and have safe travel. I went to find hope to apologize for my actions. I found her “ I am really sorry for my actions. I hope I acted out, ``I said. Hope turned towards me and said some words I have never heard and then i can't remember anything so i walked away and went to do a surgery. </p><p> </p><p>Hopes point of view</p><p> </p><p>I did a memory wipe spell on blake I feel bad but it's better for all of us I need to make sure Josie is alright and safe and if that means having to turn her so be it I will do anything to get my Josie back and then Lizzie will be with her sister again and caroline and Alaric will all be a happy family again. I want to make it up to Josie for all the time we lost together I texted the group chats when Josie disappeared that night everyone was looking for her Lizzie even called Penelope for help Lizzie, Penelope and I are best friends now she was there for Lizzie through all of her breakdowns from the loss of her sister. The group chats consist of Jed, Raf, Landon, mg, Lizzie, Penelope, and jade I texted the group chats Josie's condition and that we are bringing her back and she is gonna need everyone's help and support. Right after I texted that i got a call from penelope so i picked up hi pen “ how is our girl hope” penelope asked her voice sounding sad. “ Pen you know none of this is your fault right you had to leave and she forgave you love” “ hope i just feel so guilty if i hadn't left she would have had more help” penelope said. “ I will take care of our girl pen now go hang out with your girlfriend jade penelope she always cheers you up” i said.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzies point of view<br/>As soon as I got Hope's group text Jed called me and I picked up hi babe. “ you okay baby I heard about jo hey when you come home it will be full moon you can come with me and get your wolfy cuddles' ' as Jed says it he purrs. “I absolutely love my wolfy cuddles with my big tough alpha I just really miss you right now and I just feel a really big breakdown coming and I can't stop it and you aren't there to help me not look stupid,” I say as I am crying. “ baby why don't you go see your mom and calm down then tonight you can facetime me okay baby take care of yourself, baby, Josie is being well taken care of by doctors okay I love you,” Jed says lovingly. I love you too my wolfy baby. I say then run off to find my mom and when I do she takes me outside to talk about what I am feeling and she just holds me as I cry I love you mommy and I don't like being broken. “ My love you are not broken no one is perfect,” Caroline says lovingly. “ We have a flight in 1 hour so baby will you go get hope and meet me back out here,” Caroline asks. Yes, I will mommy I say as I run off to find hope. I check the lobby, the cafeteria, and last but not least Josie's room where I find hope sitting by Josie holding her hand and singing to her. “ hope we have a flight in an hour we need to go meet my parents out front Josie will be flown home with us but we got to go okay” I say as I walk over and hold her hand and then kiss Josie's forehead and walk out to give her a few more moments with Josie.</p><p> </p><p>Hopes point of view</p><p>After lizzie left i continued my song for josie because she likes songs “if i love you dilly dilly then you love me too dilly dilly” i sang.  “ Jo we are gonna go on a little trip today okay we are gonna fly home to mystic falls everyone is excited to see you love and then i am gonna do everything in my power to get you back to full health no matter what it takes even if you hate me for it i will help you with any new power or struggle you have we are gonna fix everything jo i promise we are so excited for our Josie to be back so please just hang in there for me just a little bit longer my josie my love” i kissed her on the nose then the forehead and left her room with tears in my eyes and walked out of the hospital to them be pulled into a hug by Alaric. “ It's okay,  Hope she knows how you feel about her,” Alaric says.</p><p> </p><p>Josie's point of view</p><p>I hear hope song we used to sing that song together i listen to everything she says and then i hear lizzie they are leaving me where are they going then i fell someone kiss my forehead i am guessing it was lizzie and then she left then hope tells me we are going on a little trip we are flying home and they are excited to see i really want to believe her but i am a monster she says all of these things i didn't catch all of it because i am feeling very sleepy but she calls me her josie her love and asks me to hang in there for her and i will wait as long as i need to for her because she is my person i feel a kiss and then i can't stay awake any longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am gonna try to post a lot more because I am quarantined sorry for being away for so long</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie's point of view</p><p>I wake up and I see hope and penny looking down at me and mg. where am I look around and then hope starts talking “ it worked” hope said what's it supposed to do I asked “ make quiet things heard” hope says and smiles. then hope and Penelope help you stand up when you get inside the school you thank Penelope and mg and mg walks off but Penelope walks to you and pulls you in for a hug and kisses your forehead and whispers into your ear “don't you ever scare me like that again”. and then walks off you feel very drowsy and start to think this isn't how this worked out Penelope and you made out but before you can think any more hope pulls you out of your train of thought. and gives you a towel and drags you into a dark dorm hope turns on the lights and it's her dorm there are painting all on the walls “Josie are you all right” hope says and turns you to face her she brushes hair behind your ear you can't help but blush at the action. yeah I am good hope just really shaken “okay so I brought you to my dorm because I have my own bathroom. so that way you can have a nice bath” hope says you feel overcome with emotions and just start to cry hope walks forward and grabs me and just holds me and shuffles us over to her bed. “your burning up jo” hope says hope takes her hand off of my forehead  and starts to unzip my dress “is this okay I was gonna get you in the bath to help lower your fever and calm you down” hope says you nod and hope continues and your dress drops down hope walks you to the warm bath with bubbles and helps you get down into the tub and then she lights a candle “ here is a damp wash cloth put it on your forehead jo” hope says and pulls a stool over and un does your hair you close your eyes as hope hums massaging you scalp “I love you jo” hope says after a while your fever brakes and once done with the bath you are sitting on hopes bed in a t-shirt in front of hope as she brushes out your hair “want to watch a movie” hope asks yes please you say “how about brother bear” yes please I love that movie you say hope nods then pulls you up to sit next to her and pulls the covers over you “get some rest jo” hope says I don't want to you say every time I close my eyes I am suffocating and dying in darkness “no one will get you jo your in the same bed as the big bad tribrid” hope says you fall asleep in hopes arms feeling safe and at peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>next chapter will be longer comments and kudos are always appreciated</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie's Point of view</p><p>I open my eyes and it's pitch black I yell out for anybody ….. No one replies. It's my worst fear. I am all alone. I hear a step behind me and I see me but it's not me. It's dark me I try to run and she does a spell that makes me fall. “you aren't getting away that easily you are pathetic Josie and always will be I tried to help you and you killed me or so you thought” said laughing. I scream for help and no one replies. She does a spell and I see my mom get staked to the heart and she cries out in pain and looks at me “ this is your fault Josie you were weak you ran away from your problems” Caroline yells. MOM, I am so sorry you cry as she goes lifeless. Your dad walks up to you “you have disappointed me, Josie, I expected so much more from you” he said and shook his head then a crossbow shot through his head and you can't anymore you are hurting too much you sit on the ground crying. “ See Josie this is what I am talking about you are way too weak and now you are gonna sit here watching all of your loved ones die '' dark Josie says smirking. Next is Lizzie “ jo I missed you so much you left me,” Lizzie says “ YOU LEFT ME JOSIE” Lizzie yells as she kicks you in the stomach she stops for a minute and you look up to see her head was just chopped off and it falls in front of you a death chilling scream leaves your mouth and you feel sick and it all goes black. You wake up feeling something wet on your face. It's still pitch black but there is a white wolf who is standing above you looking down and licking your face. You laugh and gently push the wolf away she growls and shows her teeth you move your hand and let her continue licking your forehead. After a while, she lays behind you and you put your head on her stomach she grooms your hair. It seems like days with the white wolf running around and hanging out. But it was too good to be true. The next morning you woke up. The white wolf was gone but dark Josie was back. “ hello pathetic did you enjoy your time with wolfy well too bad she is the next to be killed” dark Josie says. You turn and see the white wolf chained up “ oh wolfy you are not so scary in human form wolf” she snaps her fingers and there is hope. Hope you look at her with tears in your eyes she gets stabbed and bleeds out you start crying again. Hope wakes up again later and dark Josie delivers a stake to Hope's heart she is gone. You can't help but feel your heartbreak next Penelope runs up to you “hey Jojo your pathetic that's why I left you kidding me I never loved you no one could ever love you” Penelope yells and spits at you and then gets killed and you still cry all of the people you love keep being killed. It all goes dark with the last image in your head is Hope you wake up in a sweat in an unfamiliar place and you yell HOPE.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hopes point of view</p><p>I was sitting in the waiting room reading a magazine when I heard someone yell my name not just someone though it was Jo. I ran to Josie's room to see her sitting up in a sweat crying. I broke down crying. She's okay Josie finally woke up after  2 weeks my girl was okay. I walked over to her and held her hand. “You're okay jo I gotcha I am gonna call your family okay they will be here we gotcha,” you say and you pull her hand to your mouth and kiss it gently. “ Hope I shouldn't have left I was so stupid,” Josie said crying. “ Hey no Josie baby it's okay you were scared and you ran none of us blame you we are just happy you are alive okay,” you say and brush hair out of her face. You stand up and stand at the door and call Lizzie “ hey Liz um I need all of yall to come down to the hospital now Josie is awake '' you say and hear Lizzie scream and run downstairs you laugh and hang up. “ Hope I still can't feel my legs, am I paralyzed,” Josie asks, starting to cry. “ hey hey jo it's okay we are fixing you, baby, we have ideas I promise,” you say. “ Will you lay with me,” Josie asks, “ um sure scoot over a big spoon or little spoon jo,” you ask. “ can I be the little spoon please,” Josie asks nervously. You sit down next to her and spoon her and make sure she is comfortable. Alaric and Caroline walk in with Lizzie not far behind and they see Josie sleeping on your chest. “ You did it hope you got your girl,” Lizzie says “ Elizabeth stop it,” Alaric says “I am grateful for you Hope you have always been here for Josie,” Caroline says and walks over to you and kisses your forehead. </p><p> </p><p>4 hours later</p><p>Josie's point of view </p><p>I wake up feeling very comfy and then I hear singing its hopes a gorgeous voice and I miss hearing her sing so I keep my eyes close and listen to her singing she is brushing my hair out with her fingers it feels so nice I snuggle in closer I miss this I miss my best friend I miss hope. “ Jo baby wakes up please the nurses are here for a test okay come on wake up,” Hope says and nudges you. You moan and hope laughs “I am tired hopey please let me sleep my body hurts,” you say. “ where does it hurt jo the nurses need to know,” Hope says. “My legs hurt,” you say. “Your legs jo that's great you can feel them again,” Hope says excitedly and kisses the top of your head. Hope runs off to get the doctors they run you from test after test at the end of the day you are exhausted. You get taken back to your room in a wheelchair and you are ready for bed when the doctor comes again. “ can I just go to sleep now I have had 7 tests done today” you say “we have a few more tests to do we are gonna get a blood sample right now so you can rest for a little while and then x-rays on your lower body then tomorrow morning we will run a CT and MRI scan” the doctor says. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning </p><p>Hopes point of view</p><p>I walk into Josie's room and see an exhausted Josie having more blood taken from her. She looks pale. They are giving her fluids so I walk closer and she weakly smiles at me. “ Good morning,” you say. “ hi hopey they are giving me pain medicine,” Josie says giggling she is definitely high you laugh and walk over to Josie she grabs your hand and squeezes it “I don't like needles,” Josie says “hey its okay baby girl hold my hand okay,” you say. After an hour Josie was asleep and you sent the nurses away. Josie was too weak for more tests right now. Caroline walks in “hope dear we are gonna need you to have Josie wake up it's time to go home” Caroline says “go home she is cured” you ask and jump up a bit and Josie whines and cuddles into you more you brush her hair and kiss her head “no she is paralyzed Temporally she will be in a wheelchair until her legs have built up the strength she will be going to physical therapy twice a week” Caroline says. You sigh and pull Josie in closer. “She's gonna need you to hope you are her rock, you always have been there for her,” Caroline says. “Caroline I will never leave Josie she is my person even if she doesn't know it yet,” you say. Caroline smiles and walks out a nurse comes in after and undoes all of the needles out of Josie's arms. You help Josie get up and dress and then you pick up Josie's bridal style which makes her laugh and her laugh makes your heart flutter, you smile and sit her in the wheelchair. You wheel Josie outside the hospital to get into a Salvatore school van Josie seems nervous so you grab her hand and squeeze it. “Jo everybody is excited to see you, baby,” you say and she nods. You get a text and it's from the group chat and they are all excited to see Josie and of course Lizzie texts that there is a party for Josie coming home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lizzie's point of view</p><p>I texted the group chat and everyone had replied except Penelope and jade so of course I went to their bedroom and opened the door. And I see Penelope and Jade making out. It grossed me out a tad bit but they are both my friends so I am nice to them. “Pen can you stop making out with jade and pay attention to the important news I have,” you say, and Penelope turn and looks at you, and jade sighs “yes Liz do you have a new boyfriend did another guy break your heart or are you finally official with Jed,” Penelope asks smirking “pen be nice what's up to Lizzie,” jade says and smiles at you. “Josie is coming home like here home” you squeal. “That's great so she is healthy and nothing is wrong any more right,” Penelope asks. “No not exactly pen,” you say and frown “what do you mean Liz what is still wrong,” Penelope asks starting to shout “Penelope she is paralyzed till her legs build back the muscle she will be in a wheelchair,” you say with tears in your eyes. Penelope stands up and walks over to you and pulls you in for a hug and whispers into your ear “Liz I am sorry okay I shouldn't have shouted at you we will all help Josie as much as we can” Penelope says from behind jade joins yalls hug. “What can we do to help Lizzie,” Penelope asks “I just need yall to be at the house at 8 tonight,” you say they node at you and you leave there room to walk into Jed “ Liz baby should I bring a gift for Josie tonight,” Jed asks “no you don't have to I just want her to know we still love and support her,” you say “ baby Josie knows we support her and if she doesn't we will show her okay,” Jed says and kisses your forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Hopes point of view</p><p>We were driving home and Josie had fallen asleep with her head in my lap. And then my phone starts buzzing I look and its Penelope calling me “yes bitch what do you need” you say “wow you hurt my feelings wolfie I was calling to see how you are really feeling lover girl” Penelope says “ pen I am happy to have her back but I am scared that she isn't gonna do well with all the work we have” you say while brushing Josie's hair in your lap.  “Hope we are all here for her nothing will happen and we will get the Josie back we all love,” Penelope says “so how is your girl,” you ask “she is doing great showering do you think Jojo is gonna hate me for dating jade the girl who was her last fling” Penelope ask nervously. “In all honesty, I have no idea pen but I am gonna need you to be there for Lizzie these next weeks I will be with Josie 24/7 and if Lizzie has an episode I won't be there to help her and she got really dependent on us i just don't want her to ya know blow” you say. “Yeah i know hope its weird ya know we used to not befriend and now i have sleepovers with you and lizzie all because josie brought us together even when she wasn't here” penelope says “hey pen i love ya okay even if i don't say it enough but jo is waking up i gotta go okay take care of liz please” you say and hang up. “Hey jo it's alright it's just me and your mom is driving okay go back to sleep love” you coo at josie and hum her favorite song as she sighs in content.</p><p>1 hour later <br/>Hopes point of view</p><p>We pull up to the house on the back of the school and Josie is nervous but we roll her out of the van and are greeted by Alaric and lizzie. “Hi dad hi lizzie” josie says as they hug her. “Hey lizzie i am gonna go take josie to her room and get her out of these clothes” you say  they all nod and josie nods “jo i am gonna have to carry you okay also i kinda have moved into your room” you say and josie laughs “i am happy you have gotten so close to my family” josie says. “Jo they didn't forget you or try to replace you” you says “i know its my fault i left my family and friends i mean hope i don't even remember how to do spells i have lost my powers and i don't even know where the rock is anymore”josie says then sighs you pick her up bridal style and carefully walk up stairs i open the door and lay her down on the bed “i like what you have done with the room especially your paintings is that on your wolf” josie asks while pointing at a painting of a white wolf “oh yeah that is i just like how majestic my wolf form looks” you says laughing  “hey some of the supersquad is coming over tonight to welcome you back” you say and josie turns and stares at you “why i don't want to see them now i just want to sleep”josie says. “Jo lizzie worked really hard for this and they are all excited to see you” you say there is a knock at the door “come in”you say. Penelope walks in and then sees josie and starts to cry “jojo” penelope says with tears in her eyes “go away please” josies says “jojo please let's just talk okay”penelope begs you leave the room. </p><p>Josie's point of view</p><p>“Why are you here”you ask penelope grabs your hand “because the day you left i was the first person lizzie called believe it or not i tried everything to find you jojo” penelope says “why i left you moved on and now i am back but i am paralzied and it's my fault pen because i am pathetic” you says while crying penelope sits next to you and pulls you in for a hug “oh jojo you are worth so much and i promise i will work so hard to prove it i will be here for you jojo we are gonna be friends okay” penelope says “i would like that thank you penny”you say penelope hugs you one more time. “So any new girl you are loving on an dont worry i have moved on but a part of me will always love you penny” you says and penelope chuckles “i will always love you to jojo and i am dating someone its jade” penelope says and your mouth drops open “didn't see that happening but good for you” you says “she is just perfect she understands things and helps me talk out my feelings” penelope says you smile and hold her hand. “I am really happy for you i am gonna stay away from love for a while” you say and penelope frowns “josie don't let this scare you we will all be here for you love and we are gonna get you walking again” penelope says “pen is it bad i want to stay without my magic” you ask and penelope just looks at you “lets not make that decision now or rush it josie” penelope is cut off by jade walking in “josie your back” jade says and then vamps over and pulls her in for a hug. “So josie how is yours and hopes love life going” jade asks and penelope steps on her foot and yelps hope walks in to see a wide-eyed josie staring at her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you all so much for reading my stories i really am sorry i will try to write more often high school is being very hard this year.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hopes point of view</p><p>I rush in when I hear someone yelp to see a shaking Josie staring at me with wide eyes ‘PENELOPE TAKE JADE AND LEAVE NOW’ you growled in your alpha voice. Penelope looks up at you and frowns and mouths she's sorry and jade can even make eye contact with you. You close the door then sigh and turn around “jo its okay baby let's get your pain med and then you can nap i shouldn't have pushed you” you say and kiss her on the forehead then walk out of the room to see penelope sitting in the hallway “hope i am so sorry i didn't think she would say anything about it i really am sorry i only want the best for y'all” penelope says you walk over and pull her into a hug “its okay pen i just cant put anything on jo right now and she is gonna need all of us to be really kind to her because she is gonna be in a lot of pain” you say “aye aye alpha” penelope says and smirks and walks away you go and get the pain meds and walk back in to your room and give her water and the pill “can you stay hope i don't want to be alone please” josie begs “i am not going any where jo i am not ever gonna leave you again i promise” you say and kiss her forehead and cuddle behind her and spoon her she turns over and lays her head on your chest and when you hear her breathing even out you let yourself relax and you drift off to sleep yourself.</p><p> </p><p>Blakes point of view</p><p>I got on the first plane as soon as I heard where Josie was heading and I pulled up to the address Josie had given me once I got out of the car and knocked on the door to be greeted by Lizzie. “I am here to see Josie,” you say “stay away from my sister blake,” Lizzie says “no I deserve to see my girlfriend I was there for her when you weren't” you shout “that's not fair she left I tried to find jo she was hiding,” Lizzie says starting to panic. “No I think you are still the selfish bitch Josie told me about when yall were younger you didn't want her in your spotlight” you yell Lizzie starts freaking out and things started to shake then the windows of your car are shattered and the car alarm went off. “What the hell is wrong with you bitch” you shout and are tackled by a gust of wind as you see someone grab Lizzie and walk away then you feel a sharp pain in your neck “thanks for the drink don't worry you won't remember any of this but I need you to leave get on the next plane and forget who Josie Saltzman is and everything that happened in the last 2 years and go away and never come back,” jade says then smirks and everything goes blank as you walk away.</p><p>Lizzie's point of view</p><p>I start panicking did I not care enough about my sister. I see blake get tackled then I see jade I start sobbing how could I be so selfish no wonder she left I wasn't worth my sister's love. I feel arms wrap around me and pull me inside onto the couch and then I hear humming I know who it is its pen “ pen am I selfish bitch” you ask while sobbing Penelope looks at you and sighs “ no Liz you areant you have grown so much as a person and I am so proud of how far you have come” Penelope says and holds both of your hands jade walks up from behind yall “here is some water Lizzie you did great back there he had no right to say those things to you’ Jade says and hugs you from behind. There is a knock at the door and then it opens and Jed walks in with a movie and blanket “hi baby I think we need a calm movie” Jed says and kisses your forehead. “Jed I lost control I am still crazy I thought I was fixed,” you say and walk over and hold onto Jed “nothing is wrong with you to Lizzie you are perfect the way you are baby I wouldn't change you for the world okay,” Jed says and kisses you on the lips “you are perfect absolutely perfect you are my person baby here take the blanket upstairs and get comfortable I will be up in one minute,” Jed says as you walk upstairs  “thanks pen and jade for being here for her when I wasn't here,” Jed says then heads upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Josie's point of view</p><p>I wake up and see hope sleeping I turn and try to go to the bathroom I forgot I am paralyzed at the moment and I fall and yell out in pain “AGHH” you hear footsteps running up the stairs and you hear hope get off the bed in a rush. “JO you okay” Penelope shouts as she runs up. “Hope I need help please I think I popped a stitch or something OW please” you yell Penelope and hope help lift you as jade runs to get the first aid kit “Josie stay still please baby” hope cooes “I am not trying it's just hurting so much OW please stop please” you beg as you cry. “Hey, Jojo please I need you to chill” Penelope begs. Jade runs in “okay jo I am gonna need to give you some of my blood and then I need to bandage you up” jade says they turn you over “I can't give you my blood I am gonna need to restitch this because it still needs to heal not just seal up jo” jade says “can I have pain meds at least” you ask “hope give Josie some of your blood it should help a bit” jade says hope bites her wrist and you drink. Jade starts to stitch you back and you cry out in pain after its done “jo you need to be more careful you cant just try to walk” jade shouts “ you think I don't know I have paralyzed thanks for so much faith jade screw you” you shout “Josie I am not saying you were being dumb I am saying be careful jeez I miss old Josie” jade says you start to cry “  AM I NOT ENOUGH FOR YALL BECAUSE TRUST ME JADE I WISH I HAD JUST DIED LIFE WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER FOR EVERYONE I MEAN PENELOPE MOVED ON JUST FINE AND YOU TOO JADE EVERYONE LEAVES ME THAT'S WHY I LEFT BECAUSE EVERYONE IS BETTER OFF WITHOUT ME” you yell jade and Penelope all look guilty “ leave please” you say crying they all walk out and hope walks out.</p><p>Hopes point of view</p><p>You walk out of your room and you walk straight out of the house and get in your car. And send a text to jade and Penelope's group chat “yall better fucking fix this I am not saying you are wrong jade I am worried about her carelessness but that doesn't excuse the way you acted you are both my best friends so please fix I am going to get a gift for jo I will be back later. You drive to mystic falls downtown and you go for a walk and you grab a shake and then you walk into the store where Josie gift is “hello I am here to pick out a puppy from the litter of dapple dachshunds” you ask “oh yes we have 2 boys and 1 girl left to let us go meet them follow me” you follow them and sit down this little puppy with a blue and brown eye sits in your lap and gently licks your hand “ hi baby you are very sweet” you coo at the puppy another puppy comes and bites your shoes and the other one is biting your shirt. “I will take this sweet little one,” you say “that's the little boy he is the runt so he will be cheaper,” he says “ well this little boy has a new home” you pick him up and pay for him then you get the essentials you pick out a yellow and baby blue-collar for Josie to pick which collar and you grab a bed and a few toys and a crate “ you little boy are gonna have a momma that will love you,” you say. You sit him in the front seat next to you and when you pull up to the house you look over at the sleeping puppy. You pick up the puppy and walk upstairs to see Josie jade and Penelope all crying to a dog's purpose. “Jo I have a gift for here is your baby boy he doesn't have a name yet,” you say and Josie looks at your then grabs him gently and rocks him “he looks like a toby,” Josie says while kissing toby “that's a perfect name Josie do you like him,” you ask and Josie looks at you with heart eyes Penelope and jade excuse themselves hope sits down next to you “I love him thank you so much hope it's like I have a son I mean we have a son,” Josie says and look directly at hope in the eyes. “We,” you ask “yes hope we together well if you want that,” Josie says you lean in to kiss Josie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy late valentines day so sorry this was supposed to be posted then but Texas got hit with a storm and i havent had power to post so sorry this is a short one but it's a very fluffy and soft chapter hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie's point of view</p><p>I lean into Hope's kiss and close my eyes Hope puts her hands on my cheeks and I put my hand on her neck and pull her closer she pulled me into her lap and kept kissing me. We broke apart to breathe out of breath you whisper “that was the best kiss I have ever had” you look up and look into her eyes lovingly. Hope pulls you in for a hug. Hope just holds you and draws shapes on your back with her finger. “Did you enjoy it?” you ask nervously. Hope pulls you back and brushes the hair out of your face  “ Josie who wouldn't enjoy kissing you” Hope says and runs her finger over your bottom lip and kisses you and bits your bottom lip. “Josie, would you ever want to go on a date with me because I want to ask you out but I want it to be perfect” Hope says holding your hand the whole time “I would love to Hope,” you say and kiss hope one more time. “I don't want to spoil a kiss for our first date,” you say giggling “you Josette Olivia Saltzman amaze me, and every kiss I ever have with you I will always cherish I promise,” Hope says kissing your head. Yall watch a movie and cuddle hope never lets you go. You couldn't stop getting butterflies every time hope would leave little kisses on your neck or cheek. You start to get tired and Hope sets yall up in bed and she leans down and kisses your forehead then your nose then a very soft kiss on your lips. “Sleep tight jo” she whispers as you drift off to sleep and feel her put her arm around your waist and her head on your shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next episode getting ready for the first date <br/>did yall like soft hope</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gonna try to be posting a chapter every weekend so at least once a week</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie's point of view</p><p>I wake up to emptiness. I grab my phone off of the nightstand to see it's 9 am and I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes when hope walks out of the bathroom in just a towel. “Hey sleepyhead,” Hope says and walks over and kisses your cheek. You just sit there in awe staring at her “you okay jos” Hope asks and walks back over to you “you are gorgeous Hope” you say and hope smiles at you “Josie you don't have to be nervous I asked you on a date baby” Hope says then walks over and pulls her hair into a bun and pulls her shirt oh and then ripped jeans and then sits next to you and picks up your hands. “Josie I really like you so please don't be nervous just enjoy the day and then Lizzie will help you get ready for the date and I will pick you up and we will have a great night okay,” she says and pulls you into a kiss “you are so romantic,” you say blushing “only for you jo,” Hope says and gets and walks out of the room leaving with a wink to you as she sways her hips extra you fall back onto the bed and start squealing getting excited. </p><p> </p><p>Hopes point of view</p><p>I walked out of jos and mines room and I have a lot to do today so I run and jump into my car and drive to the mystic falls market and get all the things I need then I go to the mystic falls grill and get our meal and hope in the car and call Penelope “hey bitch what's up” Penelope says “I need you to get the stuff from the closet that you helped me pick out pen for the date” you say “jade is already working on your outfit she is excited for us to go on double dates” Penelope says. You laugh “I am glad she is excited but I need to get my girl first,” you say “hope your nervous that is so cute,” penelope says “pen I cant mess up she is the person I feel is this is my one epic love story like my mom always told me,” you say “I understand from what you have told me about she will love it hey I know you didnt get toby for me but I love him,” penelope says “I am glad to remember to watch him and make sure he doesnt eat anything bad,” you say “hey hurry home hope I hear the twins squeeling and I dont want you to let our girl down,” penelope says laughing “hey I will be home soon just have to pick up a few more things make sure toby is all clean and ready to go,” you say and penelope says aye aye captain and hangs up you pick up the rest of the needed items and called jed and the rest of the boys to make sure everything was set and now all you had to do is go get dressed the pick up your girl.</p><p> </p><p>No one point of view</p><p>Penelope and jade are helping hope get dressed in their room downstairs as Lizzie is upstairs calming Josie and finishing her make up Hope picks up toby and gets him dressed and grabs the flowers and goes and calls the boys to check on the project Penelope walks upstairs and knocks on the door and walks in to see Josie with her hair down in curls with a yellow dress on with cute white sneakers“dam Jojo you looking hot” Penelope says “thanks pen is hope ready” Josie asks and Penelope nods and carries her down the stairs to see Hope standing at the door holding toby who is wearing a black bowtie and holding red roses smiling at Josie walking down the stairs. </p><p>Josie's point of view</p><p>I can't help but smile at how gorgeous Hope looks wearing black jeans with a blouse and a jean jacket holding toby and flowers I get carried down and grab toby and give him kisses as he wiggles excited in my arms “you look stunning hope how am I so lucky to go on a date with you” you say and Hope pulls you in for a kiss and you kiss her back and then pull back “I am so excited Hope” you say “well Josie I love this short dress” Hope says winking. “Come here babe let me do the honors of walking you to my car,” Hope says and holds our her arm as Penelope and hope to help you stand you lean over and kiss her cheek as yall walk out and get in the car you pull up to the school and hope grabs your hand and leads you out to the dock where you see floating fairy lights a blanket down on the ground with a picnic basket and candles around the blanket. “Hope it's gorgeous,” you say in awe hope turns and pulls you in for a kiss and she pulls you in by the waist and as the kiss gets deeper Hope picks you up. “I really like you to Hope,” you say, and Hope smiles “well then let us eat shall we my queen,” Hope says as she drags you to the dock, and yall lay down eating your dinner after finished eating you are laying down with her head on hopes chest “Josie did you enjoy tonight,” Hope asks “Hope this was the best date I have ever experienced,” you say “then Josette Olivia Saltzman will you de me the honor of being my girlfriend,” Hope asks looking into your eyes like she is about to cry “I would love to be your girlfriend,” you say crying hope sits up and pulls you in for a kiss while you are kissing you feel it she is your person it feels like fireworks going off in your body.</p><p> </p><p>Hopes point of view </p><p>We get up and drive home Josie held my hand the whole time driving home and you walked her to yalls room and watched a movie together while making out and cuddling “you're my girlfriend” Josie says excitedly “and you are mine and nothing will hurt you Josie my love” you say kissing her forehead “I want to see your wolf form one day” Josie says you turn and look at her “whatever you want but I want us to start working on your physical therapy more okay” you say and Josie looks at you and kisses you. “I am so excited to be able to stand and walk by myself again,” Josie says and you smile “trust me I am too for you run into my arms and for us to swim together and to do magic together again,” you say “we will work on my magic I just don't want it right now I just want to be able to walk again,” Josie says and you kiss her “we will worry all about that later right now let us get ready for bed baby,” you say and get up and make yalls bed and tuck Josie in and then kiss her on the forehead, nose, and lips Josie kisses back “I love you hope night baby,” Josie says and you cuddle into josie's side and hold her close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>would yall like to see full tribrid hope</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy the fluff while it lasts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie's point of view</p><p>I wake up to Hope calling my name. I open my eyes and see her standing at the door with breakfast. “Good Morning Luv here eat up we have to head to your first physical therapy session,” Hope says as she sits the plate on your lap and kisses your forehead. “What do you want to wear today jo,” Hope asks, “you pick, I don't care,” you say while eating. “Hey where is my phone I need to call blake and explain to him that we are done and you know I am sorry,” you say while eating and Hope freezes “sure um I will go grab that” Hope says and walks out then comes back in with your phone you take it and sit it on your side table. Hope lays out leggings and a tank top for you to wear she helps you stand and when you are dressed Hope helps you downstairs your mom meets you at the door “hi sweetie” Caroline says as she helps carry you to the car Hope sits next to you in the back and holds your hand as yall talk with your mom. When you get to the physical therapist they have you stand up by yourself and you were able to for a while and then you fell and Hope gasps “I am fine” you say as you sit up and get back on your feet. You are holding onto these two stands as Hope holds you up as they move your legs. It's painful but you need to heal. When you were done with that they had you pushing with your legs Hope gets pulled out of the room by the physical therapist you lay back and keep doing your exercises when a doctor walks in with another therapist you hear them talking you know that voice you sit up “Blake what are you doing here” you say smiling he walks overlooking confused “hello ma’am how do you know me” he says with a straight face you look dumbfounded “Blake that's not funny we dated I was gonna call you today to thank you for everything and wish you the best in life” you say. He looks at the therapist as Hope walks in and looks guilty “BLAKE ACT LIKE A FUCKING ADULT” you yell and he looks at your furiously “I DONT KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND DONT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT DAMMIT” Blake says walking closer to you. </p><p>Hopes point of view</p><p>Your eyes go yellow and you can feel your wolf getting mad. You walk up to Blake and say a calming spell when you turn to see Josie crying with that sad pout on her lips. You look at caroline and she goes into action grabbing Josie and heading to the car you turn and look at blake you know he was compelled but he forgot jo your apologies and walk out to the car and see caroline sitting in the back with a sobbing Josie when you get close enough you can hear what they are talking about “mom he forgot about all the good times we had I mean I will never forget them I will cherish them even though we aren't together anymore but I wanted us to stay close like friends but he had other ideas I guess” Josie says you hear her break down more it breaks your heart but you know she won't have to worry about getting her heart broken again because you will save her heart no matter what. When you get home carrying a past Josie in your arms jade and Penelope look at you with worried eyes you give them a sad smile and walk Josie upstairs and tuck her in when toby comes and cuddles with her you smile and kiss Josie and your puppy on the head he licks you. You walk downstairs where Penelope and jade are standing “what happened,” jade asks with worry you smile at them it cute how much they worry about jo “well she got worked hard and then blake was there and didn't remember her at all its, not your fault jade so don't you even,” you say “well hope you know we are all here for your girl we all liked her at one point oddly enough,” Penelope says kissing jades cheek you laugh “well she will be out for a while so the movie,” you ask and jade jumps on the couch and you and Penelope laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So sorry I have not been able to write a chapter lately I have been busy with it being the end of the school year</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>